


Natural Disaster

by Decadegirl



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decadegirl/pseuds/Decadegirl
Summary: Three years of missing calls. Three years of good times in bed. Three years of begging to be loved, years months of begging to be left. Fujita Nana was in this type of relationship. Maybe it was her fault, she gave herself so hard to her girlfriend. She handed her heart, soul, and body to be devoured, and for God’s sake, she was.





	Natural Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing in advance for mistakes and all. English is not my first language, but I'm doing my best. Also, this fanfic is quite old and I decided to post it because I didn't see as many fanfics about my Holy Lady of Harems as I would like to. Hope you enjoy! ♥

\- “Please, pick up… “ - It was the final attempt. Naana had packed her things up. She already talked to a friend to give her shelter while she couldn’t find what she should do. - “Dammit, pick up, Jurina… “ - Her beautiful voice turned into a mere whisper.

\- “Ah… She’s calling again.” - The bored tone in Jurina’s voice along with the annoyed look upon her face showed that she had no intention to come back early tonight. Not when she was among all those friends from college, all praising her skills, being nice, giving her drinks. To be honest, Matsui Jurina wasn’t in any way, a cheater. Not in her head. She only enjoyed being spoiled. Kisses happened, this is true, but nothing further. \- “Come on, it’s your girlfriend, pick up, Jurina!” - The almost motherly voice of Oya Masana echoed into her ears and made her laugh slightly.

\- “Fine… Gimme a sec.” - She grabbed her cellphone and went to a part in the bar where the noise was lower. - “Hello. Why are you calling me all of a sudden, Nana-chan?”

\- “Ne… Why did you start to date me to start with?” - Naana asked with her voice low and muffled. Jurina could easily tell she was crying from it. A strange feeling of “maybe I’m going too far” started to take her over as she kept on talking on the other side of the line. - “You know… I was so happy on those times… “ - The memories of those times were vivid inside her head.

_They traded smiles in the P.E. classes, right after Jurina earned the first place. From that moment on, Nana was hooked. They exchanged emails and started to date in that same week. The make out in every single empty place at that school. Mostly the ones in the old music room. Jurina’s fingers casually sliding onto Naana’s sides, sneaking into her skirt, peeling her off from her lower underwear. The kisses to stop the other from moaning while she started fingering her. Fujita’s need to bite the sleeve of her coat when Matsui’s lips were already between her legs, her tongue tasting her core._

_Nana’s fingers holding onto the other’s hair as she lost her conscience to pleasure. Her mind turning blank. Her dark angel’s skin slightly reddish from the heat her body was experiencing now. - “Oh… Look what you’ve done… “ - Matsui’s voice filling up the air after her girl came. Traces of her juices dripping slowly on her face. - “Clean it up.” - She said and got closer to the other’s face. Nana took a second to decide to obey blindly the order. Tasting her own love. - “Why this all of the sudden? Can’t we just talk when I come home?” - Jurina asked and let a heavy sigh to escape. - “Seriously, the girls from College are waiting for me… This is very inappropriate… “_

Apparently, Nana wasn’t listening to Jurina in this point. Instead, she was still drowning in her memories.

_A year or so after they started dating. During her part-time work, Nana received a message from Jurina. A very worrying one. Confused words. She asked the day off and explained she had trouble to solve. She rushed to the other’s home. When she finally got there, instead of a problem, there was only Matsui. Her house empty and she barely dressed._

_\- “You took so long… If this was an actual emergency, I would be dead by now.” - She said and gave a smug grin, pulling her girlfriend closer, attacking her neck with kisses. Biting it. Leaving marks that would make very hard to erase for the next day in work. But Naana couldn’t be angry at her. She couldn’t be mad at her hungry lover._

_How could she when she smiled so brightly and caressed her body so kindly? How could she say no when Jurina was moaning “I love you” into her ears with that sweet tone? Praising her curves before the mirror. Claiming to be so turned on only by looking at her. How she could resist this much intensity? She couldn’t. Once again, she surrendered completely to her girlfriend_.

\- “Nana-chan… Are you even listening to me?” - Jurina protested angrily now. Come on, why did she call her if she wasn’t going to say anything.

\- “I will miss you. I will miss the way we used to be.” - Nana said still crying slightly. - “I’m very sure how excited they are in having you around… “

\- “Tch… This is not even funny, I don’t understand what’s the meaning of calling me and getting emotional… “

\- “Mayu, Rie, Haruna, Anna, Rena, Miyuki, Sayaka, Yui, Riho, Kanako, Akane, Yuria, Masana… How many women do you need to get satisfied, Jurina?” - Finally, Nana’s voice turned serious, the tears were not there anymore. - “Every time you said the same… You say you will change. You say you are faithful to me, but you are always with them and I’m always alone. We can’t talk about it when you come home, because when you come, I’ll not be here anymore. Sayonara.” - Fujita hung up and immediately fell in tears again.

Jurina stared at her phone screen, her face curling in confusion. The despair starting to settle down into her head. The immediate urge to call Nana back and get voicemail repeatedly. Of course… She turned off her phone. She barely cared about waving goodbye to the girls who she was with when she came to grab her bag and go home, as fast as she could. Fujita couldn’t be serious, right? Three years! Their anniversary would be in the next week. All those names… They barely had any meaning to her now. Once again, she did kiss some of them, but there was never sex. There was never an actual feeling. None of them was like Naana to her. The bus was taking forever to come, a storm was on its way, and she had no money for a taxi. Jurina chose to use her legs instead. The legs that brought her and Nana together to start with. Block after block. Her heart was beating fast. The memories now screaming into her own head.

_\- “I don’t know… Living together is a big step… “ - Jurina said in a small laugh but nodded her head. - “But since it’s with Nana-chan, I can do my best… Have you saw something interesting on the internet?”_

_\- “Un. There’s this flat close to your college building.” - She said as she showed the other the pc screen._

_\- “Seems perfect.” - She leaned in and kissed Fujita’s cheek only to hear her giggling. They moved there the quicker as possible and they were living fine and happily. Cooking together. Watching silly movies. Being the happiest couple they could. This, apart from the nights that Jurina invented any types of excuses for not going home. The nights she spent in other girl’s houses, actually working on projects or just wasting her time with non-important things. Once again, mere bad habits. It wasn’t cheating. Not in Jurina’s head. No one was as Naana to her._

\- “I’m sorry… I don’t know why I should be sorry, but… I love you… I love you, Nana… “ - She repeated to herself while she was near the flat they have been sharing for the last year. The lightning now, being the only thing to light up the way, since there was a sudden blackout. - “Shit… “ - She complained while crossing the dark street without giving a second look. It was fine in the first part, but then, a car came from the wrong side, probably confused with the blackout. So confused that when he realized he had hit someone, he stepped on the accelerator and probably was never seen again.

Nana’s anger had disappeared in the morning and she started to unpack her things again, placing everything back on their places. Then, she sent a message to Jurina.

\- “You stupid brat. I thought the whole night… I… I’m still mad at you, but, I want to solve things properly before leaving. I’m willing to forgive you if you call me back in the next ten minutes. Love, Nana.”

Not even a minute later, she received a call, as requested. On the other side, however, it wasn't the voice she was expecting to hear.

\- “Hello, miss, do you know the person who owns this cell phone? She was involved in an accident and we failed to make contact with the parents.”

\- “What…? Is she okay?” - Naana's heart tightened. Maybe it was a mistake. - "Please, tell me she's okay!"

\- “I’m so sorry… She passed away this morning. We need someone to recognize the body... But she insisted to make a record of her last words if you could please come here... ”

The next moments to her were hell. Recognizing Jurina's body, telling her parents, her friends. Getting rid of her things. The file with her last words in a small cd. She was so angry with that dead girl. If she was at home that night, she wouldn't have to die.

Almost a week after the happening, she finally decided to listen to the file.

_\- "Those names... They mean nothing to me... You are the only one. You are my only love, Nana-chan. I may be stupid and flirty and sometimes I don't realize when people are into me, but... I was never unfaithful to you. Sorry... I will not be able to say it in your face... Sayonara."_


End file.
